


Turning My Cheek

by Haikyuufan



Series: Catch My Breath Epilepsy AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epilepsy, Strobe lights suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuufan/pseuds/Haikyuufan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the end of the joint training camp arrives, the players decide to throw a party in the third gym. When it takes an unexpected turn, it's up to Kenma and the Karasuno first years to make sure Hinata still ends the training camp on a good note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning My Cheek

The training camp with Fukurodani and Nekoma was coming to an end, and Hinata was going to miss the other teams once it was over. Apparently, Bokuto felt the same.  
“We should have a party to wrap up the training camp! Don’t you think so Akaashi?” Bokuto asked his setter.  
“I don’t see why we shouldn’t,” Akaashi said in a neutral tone. “Just make sure the coaches are okay with it first.”  
“Yes!” Bokuto fist-pumped and ran off to go talk to the coaches.  
The coaches approved the party, and word spread quickly throughout the training camp. Hinata was really excited.  
After dinner that night, Hinata bounded into the third gym, where the party was being held, dragging Kageyama along with him. They’d arrived early, because Hinata wanted to spend as much time with everyone as possible. He quickly found Kenma, who Kuroo had dragged along with him to help set up, and the three were quickly caught up in conversation, though Hinata did most of the talking with Kenma just sort of nodding along, and Kageyama interjecting with an occasional comment or insult. Before they knew it, the gym was packed. Yachi had joined them, as she didn’t really know anyone else there too well, and Yamaguchi immediately dragged Tsukishima over to join the other first years. This simultaneously made the conversation more and less awkward, as Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Hinata talked while Kageyama and Tsukishima stood there stiffly, and Kenma still kept his head buried in his game. Finally, it was time for the party to start. One of the players apparently had a DJ friend who lived nearby, and had brought all of their equipment. The music was cranked up, the lights were turned off, and… strobe lights were turned on. Hinata’s heart dropped into his stomach. He’d been looking forward to this party all day, but there was no way he was staying in a room with this many strobe lights. He thought Kuroo was helping with the setup though? Wouldn’t he have known that strobe lights weren’t okay? Whatever happened, Hinata had to leave.  
“I’m going to head back to the rooms,” Hinata informed the group.  
“I’ll come with you,” Kenma offered, still not looking up from his game.  
“Me too,” Kageyama offered.  
“Why don’t we all go?” Yamaguchi suggested. “Tsukki and I probably weren’t going to talk to too many people outside of this group anyway.”  
“W-we could have a mini party back at the rooms!” Yachi suggested.  
“I brought Uno,” Yamaguchi informed the group. “We could play that.”  
“I’ll crush the King at Uno,” Tsukishima informed the group as they exited the building and headed back towards where Karasuno was staying.  
Hinata hated that he had to leave the party so soon, but he was grateful that his friends were willing to stay with him.  
When the rest of Karasuno made it back to the room that night, it was to find Kenma with his nose buried in his DS in the corner, Hinata peering over Kageyama’s shoulder, who was scowling more deeply than usual, Yamaguchi trying to console a trembling Yachi, a smirking Tsukishima, and a pile of Uno cards with a Wild Draw Four card on top. “Blue,” Tsukishima announced, “Draw Two. Uno. Aaaaaand Draw Two.”  
Kageyama threw his cards up in the air in frustration and kicked the cards around some. Noya and Tanaka burst into laughter.  
“I should probably head back now,” Kenma finally looked up from his game. “Goodnight Shoyou. I’ll see you at Nationals.”  
“Bye Kenma!” Hinata called as he helped Yamaguchi collect the cards.  
“Did you have a good night?” Daichi asked the first years.  
“Yeah!” Hinata grinned up at his captain.  
“Yep,” Tsukishima said, popping the p and smirking.  
“We had a great time! You guys should have joined us!” Yamaguchi said.  
“I-I had a g-good time,” Yachi offered shyly.  
Kageyama just plopped himself down in the corner, and refused to answer.  
As the team went to sleep that night, Hinata smiled. Despite the way the night started, Hinata really had enjoyed himself today. He was lucky to have such great teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this little socially awkward group! Also, in case you were wondering how the Uno game went up to that point, I'm imagining that Kenma, although awesome at video games, is horrible at Uno, and had so many cards that he dropped out almost immediately. Yachi dropped out not long after as she was now stuck directly in between Kageyama and Tsukishima. Hinata somehow wound up with only one color of cards in his hand and gave up. Yamaguchi then decided that it would be way more fun to watch than to play, and forfeited. And Tsukishima had saved all of his mean cards until it was down to just him and Kageyama. He got rid of all of his normal cards first and then played all of his skips, and reverses, and draw cards in a long streak.


End file.
